


Tatouages

by AllenKune



Series: Femslash 2021 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, mermaid
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Elle ne ressemblait pas aux créatures que lui avait contait son père.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Femslash 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149371
Kudos: 1





	Tatouages

Renata ne savait pas comment cela avait commencé. Un jour elle était partie en mer, prête à pécher et a risquer sa vie pour quelques pièces quand la tempête s'était levée pour l'envoyer vers le fond glacé de l'océan. Elle s'était réveillé sur les cotes, sauvé par une forme mystérieuse que la jeune femme tenta de revoir, par la remercier, peut être aussi assouvir sa curiosité.

Elle savais que son sauveur n'était pas humain, et les légendes de son père revenait soudainement dans son esprit alors qu'elle réalisé qu'elle avait été sauvé par une sirène.

La jeune femme avait tenté tout d'abord d'appâter la mystérieuse chose avec de la nourriture, avant que suite à ses échec elle ne commence à discuter à voix haute, attirant la belle créature qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Renata n'avait put qu'être surprise de voir une créature marine lui ressemblant, enfin ressemblant à son espèce. Son père n'avait jamais décrit d'aussi belle créature.

Elle était une femme du haut de ses haches jusqu'à sa tête, un buste de femme bien formé avec des yeux entièrement bleu et de longs cheveux verts. Le bas de son corps était une longue queue verte de poisson, laissant sur la partie humaine de son corps des nageoires sur ses bras et des branchies sur son cou.

C'était ainsi que la jeune femme avait fait la connaissance de sa belle sirène.

Un jour elle était partie en mer, et elle avait été sauvée par Abbella qui l'attendait chaque jour près de son bateau, partant avec elle en mer. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient apprit à se connaitre.

Chacune avait montré à l'autre se qu'elle aimer. Abbella avait ramenait des profondeurs diverse algues et coquillages, tandis que Renata lui montrer ses tissus favoris, finissant par amuser la jeune femme aquatique en lui faisait essayer des robes de lins et des voiles opaques décorer de pièces métalliques cuivré qu'elle apportés cacher dans son sac.

Chacune avaient discuté, de leur famille, de leur origine et de leur vie. Renata aimer les citrons, faisait découvrir à la sirène le gout d'une citronnade et d'une tarte de citron. Abbella aimer les animaux fluorescents, montrant à Renata au milieu de la mer nocturne des poissons brillant de vert et de jaune, une crevette violette qui fini par élire domicile dans la barque en illuminant les filets de pêche de la jeune femme et tant d'autre créature étrange.

Une jeune femme et une belle sirène avait commencé à se connaitre, à lentement s'attendre l'une et l'autre devant le bateau de Renata avant de partie à l'aventure ensemble.

Allonger dans son petit bateau, Renata montrait à Abbella tout ses tatouages, expliquant à l'autre femme l'origine de chacun d'eux. Le tatouage sur le dos de sa main était celui d'une colombe tenant une marguerite, son premier tatouage qu'elle avait fait en l'honneur de sa mère. Le second tatouage était celui d'une des tours de la ville, caché sur sa hanche pour qu'elle n'oublie jamais d'où elle venait. Son dos était couvert d'une pieuvre et de poissons, pour marquer à jamais sa passion dans sa peau. Abbella apprécier particulièrement se tatouage.

Renata avait encore de nombreux tatouage, plus anecdotique comme le lion d'eau sur sa jambe, une sorte de créature symbolique de lion à queue de poisson à la place de ses pattes arrière. Ou bien des citrons dans le bas de son dos, car c'était son fruit préféré et que son père avait travaillé dans les champs de citrons de la ville voisine avant de rencontré sa mère et de devenir pécheur.

Abbella semblait particulièrement curieuse des tatouages, surprise qu'on puisse tatouer la peau. La sirène c'était permit de toucher curieuse la peau de Renata, laissant l'humaine pensive avant que le duo ne commence à pêcher. Comme à leur habitude.

Le lendemain Renata lui montra un nouveau tatouage, surprenant son amie par la marque éternelle d'une belle sirène sur son torse.

**Author's Note:**

> L'histoire fut en partie inspiré après avoir vue ce comic : https://charminglyantiquated.tumblr.com/post/92698552078/a-little-love-story-about-mermaids-and-tattoos


End file.
